Mistakes And Memories Made
by Queenbrown20
Summary: How much did I have to drink last? Caroline does something she really regrets, or does she? He was right, a small town boy wound never be enough... But what does her future hold? Pain? Hate? Regret? Or love? Klaroline with a little Hayley. Rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

How much did I have to drink last? Well, it was graduation and I think I deserved a 'well done Caroline drink' after the year I've had. Urgg, I stink of booze, sweat and sex...Wait, SEX!?

Just as Caroline was about to ask who the hell was in her bed, his charming, accented voice cut through her...

_"I can hear you thinking a mile a minute sweetheart, do you want me to leave?"_

DID I HAVE SEX WITH KLAUS FREAKING MIKAELSON?! The hot hybrid who has brought nothing but pain to mystic falls?! Wait, HOT? Stop it Caroline, stop it NOW! He's looking at me, what do I say? The words tumble from my moth before I could stop them...

"Did we... Yanno... Ermm..."

_"If your asking if we had sex sweetheart then I'd have to say yes"_

He was grinning like the cat that got cream, or the pussy... STOP IT! Stop having dirty thoughts Caroline Forbes! He's Klaus for crying out loud! Now he's looking at me, that stupid smirk of his still plastered to his gorgeous face. He's nothing but trouble Caroline, you know better! He'll soon forget about you when he returns to New Orleans, he wont think twice about you! The insecurities won...

"I thought you would of left by now... But clearly not, so get out!"

My voice slightly broke but I don't think he could tell. I tried to sound certain about my decision to kick him out of my bed, out of my house and out of my life for good. But the truth is I'm really not sure if I want him to go...

Oh, no. I've hurt his feelings. His smirk slowly drops as he realise what I just said... I've basically just torn his tattered heart into more pieces... Tears start to well up in the corner of his eyes before being replaced by the mask which he shows everyone else. Its official, he hates me.

Then it hit me like an elephant, what if he tells my friends? I mean he killed Jenna so Elena wouldn't talk to me! He compelled Stephan to do god knows what last summer so he wont talk to me! Bonnie, well she just disproves of vampires in general ever since her powers have started to grow. They'll all disown me and never speak to me again...

"You wont tell anyone will you?"

_"Worried what the scooby gang will think of you love?"_

__Sarcasm was laced within each word, he wanted to hurt me... That much was obvious. My delayed reaction seemed to anger him further.

_"Oh don't worry love, you kept my bed warm for the night that's all I obviously wanted. Now if you don't mind I'll be on my merry way back to the great New Orleans."_

"Klaus please..."

_"What do you want me to say?!"_

Silence. it was awkward to say the least. All I wanted was the truth, did he really just use me?

"The truth Klaus... Did you ever really like me"

KPOV

What's the point any more? I'll never have her as my queen. She doesn't love me, she merely used me to keep her bed warm and maybe in an attempt to release Tyler. Well I wont be used. I wont let her distract me again, she just wanted a fuck! But last night, we didn't fuck... We made love and for the first time in my life I finally felt whole. I thought I'd found the light to my darkness, but it turns out I was wrong... Oh so very wrong! And to think I was planning on saying those 3 words which I've never said before in my life. I LOVE YOU. Caroline Forbes I LOVE YOU! That'll never be enough, she wont ever love you. Mikeals words ring through my mind, leaving me in an even worse mood.

I hurt the things I care for, even when they don't care back. So I've got to do this, ive got to make sure she'll never want to be in the same room with me ever again!

_"You want the truth Caroline?!"_

"Klaus..."

__Before she could continue I butted in and said possibly the stupidest thing in my life!

_"The truth is Caroline you are nothing but a cheap, common, blonde whore! You willing throw yourself at any man who gives you the slightest bit of attention! I mean do your legs just open themselves when a guy smiles at you? And then they leave you heart broken... Well guess what!? Dumb, neurotic Caroline Forbes is going to be left alone again after another man fucked you! Your a pathetic excuse to the vampire race, but a great example for a product at WHORES 'R' US!_"

I could see her crumble, but i didn't care. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. The fucking original hybrid! However, when tears started to flow from her glorious eyes I realised what I'd done... I'd blown it...

I raced from her house, but not before I heard her gut twisting sobs.

I've just left my heart in that house, and i dont think ...NO... I know i will never get it back again...

New Orleans, the land of the lost here I come...

Authors note: I'll try to update as soon as I can, i know how annoying slow updater's are:( I the next chapter Caroline will receive a surprise and she might start considering her future in mystic falls... Just to tease you;)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This is just a bit of a filler chapter before they 'bump' into each other again...Hang tight, I'll try to update as soon as possible!:) And thank you to all the follows and favourites and a HUGE THANKS to _**MythStar Black Dragon**_for being kind enough to review! Review next time and I'll give you a shout out! Enough of my ramblings... ENJOY!

What had we done? Was he really gone forever? I just want to see him once more... He cant be gone for forever, he's Klaus... He doesn't stop until he's under your skin...

Forever is a long time now, it is literally forever. But why do I care so much? I know he didn't mean those words but they hurt non the less. He's like a itch, no matter how hard you scratch its still there... Will he always be there in my heart? WAIT! Your heart Caroline... Do you, yanno... Want to put his name and the 'L' word in the same sentence?!

Noo...

Maybe...

Urg! I don't know!

I'd been lounging in comfy shorts and Klaus's Henley which he left after our... Our ermm... Our passionate night? Our night of sex? A cheap meaningless fling?

That's all it was Caroline, cheap and meaningless. He made that clear when he walked out yesterday...

Enough Caroline, enough! You need to stop thinking about him! You haven't showered since graduation (ewwww!) and you reek of him... He doesn't want you, remember that Caroline! Stop moping and pick up the pieces; he isn't coming back ever...

One shower, one blood bag and a breakfast bar or two later I was ready to face the world, or was I? What if he was out there? What if he hurt me? Questions and thoughts about his intentions whirled around my mind at the speed of lightning... What am I going to do? I nearly began crying again when...

DING DONG

DING DONG

No one was out there, my awesome vampire senses could tell... But then why had the door bell gone off?

I gingerly strode to the door, quickly opening it and looking for anyone around. Then my eyes saw it. A little blue box with an ivory envelope attached, it just screamed 'KLAUS'!

I carefully picked the delicate box up and went back inside. Seconds, minutes, hours... I don't know how long I just stared at it.

_Dear Caroline, _

_I hope your graduation was spectacular, you deserve nothing less. This present is a day or two late for a 'congratulations for graduating' but I thought the theme of the future will be more fitting. As you read this I will probably be back in New Orleans, join me sweet Caroline? Or travel the world without me, just don't stay in the small town of mystic falls. I hope to see you soon sweet Caroline, _

_Klaus Mikealson_

It was dated before graduation, he had planned for me to receive this in advance... Did this mean he did care? He sent this before we had the ermm... Sex...

Then it hit me, he was just trying to push me away because he thought I was using him...

"Care you okay?"

My mom's coffee fuelled voice cut through my thoughts.

"What's that?" She pointed towards the still unopened box on the kitchen table.

"Ermm nothing mom"

I said trying to take the box and run back to the safety of my room.

"Is it another graduation gift? Let me have a look pleaseeee?"

"Fine!" I said and practically threw it into her hands.

A beautiful bracelet was pulled from the box by my mothers hands. Id seen it before, it was the bracelet Klaus gave me at the ball...

"Who's it from care?"

"Ermmm..."

I didn't want my mothers judgemental eyes scalding my actions too.

She must have noticed my reluctance and pressed further

"Who. Is. It. From.?"

Her voice no longer full of question just mere maternal protective instincts as she repeated the sentence one syllable at a time...

"Klaus"

She stepped back as if I'd slapped her...

"Care, was it his shoes I saw in the hallway the night of graduation? Please tell me it wasn't..."

"Well then mom I'd be lying, I know-"

She butted in before I could finish.

"You know nothing Caroline, you silly little girl?! Are you stupid or have you forgotten what he did?! He killed Jenna and god knows how many other innocent souls! He has made my job a hell of a lot harder so now I'm hardly home and you repay me by bringing him back to MY house and having SEX WITH HIM?! ANSWER ME!"

The silence between us was deafening. I knew I'd have to talk to her, I just hoped it wasn't this soon...

"Come on Caroline I'm waiting! Did he smile at you so you dropped your knickers to the floor and opened you legs?"

Silence engulfed us yet again, for the second day running venomous words were being thrown my way.

"No mom, it was nothing like that... And neither is he! He's not the only one that's killed, if your looking for a killer or someone to blame take a good long look at me! Because I've killed innocents, 13 to be exact! And you didn't know that because your to far up your own arse and bothered about work to notice me! I actually think that Klaus loves me, and now he's left. So don't worry, okay? He's gone... He's... G-go-gone..."

I started trembling and then my tear-gates opened, and I could stop... My mom stared at me for a while, then a look of understanding crossed her face as she brought me in for a rare motherly hug.

"You really love him don't you?"

Did I love him? OR, do I LOVE him? The only response I could formulate was a simple 'hmmm' before uncontrollable sobs racked my body once again. My mom tried to soothe me the best she could, but the only words that fell from her mouth and made sense were:

"Well then, go get him Care..."

New Orleans here I come?

KPOV

She had truly made me miserable... I couldn't think straight.

I couldn't paint.

I couldn't eat.

I couldn't stomach 'normal' human food.

I couldn't even drink for gods sake!

Hayley... She was going to be a mother...

I, a father.

Why couldn't I of got Caroline pregnant instead?! That way she couldn't leave me... Selfish thoughts Niklaus, she doesn't want you... Remember that when you having steamy thoughts about her with your hand in your pants...

A very sore hand by now too...

'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade'. What a shit saying! I'd been given more lemons than the whole of Mexico have ever seen! I just wanted one break, and I couldn't even get that.

I'd managed to impregnate THE were-slut (as Caroline liked to call her) and now I had to face the music. Just think how I am going to be ridiculed by my enemies. Klaus Mikealson, the bad-ass hybrid surrounded by diapers and feeding formula. I'd be the laughing stock of the vampire world.

But at least it wouldn't leave me... That little baby in the were-sluts body wouldn't leave me. I don't need Caroline now, well not so much.

When will the throbbing pain leave me? Will my heart ever stop aching? Caroline broke my heart, or so it seems. I wonder if anyones died from a broken heart... My thoughts come to a stop Hayleys shrill voice cuts through me...

"Klaussss..."

She tries to huskily whisper from the door way... Emphasis on the tried.

I turn round and what I see is positively revolting. She does not compare to Caroline's beauty at all... But maybe if I squint I can see her flawless curves. Oh, Caroline...

"Some ones happy to see me.."

Caroline (no! HAYLEY) winks at me before indicating to my crotch area which is sporting a rather large tent. She advances towards me like a wolf stalking its prey, oh how comical!

"Hmm, well why don't you do something about it sweetheart?"

I replied whilst thrusting my erection into her petite hands. I imagine Caroline in front of me...

She is taking me willingly into her warm mouth... I grab fistfuls of her blonde her to keep her there. I never want her to leave...

She enthusiastically moans in between my legs, creating vibrations which send me over the edge.

I cum all the way down her succulent throat, and she laps up all of my seed greedily. Not leaving a single drop. Its like she's an addict, and just cant get enough... She cant get enough of me... It feels euphoric to be actually wanted!

I can smell her arousal in the air... WAIT! That doesn't smell like Caroline. I open my eyes and come crashing back down to reality as Hayleys doe eyes stare back at me...

"Your not Caroline, you never were..."

At first she looked a little hurt, maybe shocked but then she whispered sexily into my ear-

"I'm having your baby Klaus, I can be whoever you want me to be"

This is going to be a long, bump night...

So if you didn't get that, Klaus had sex with Hayley whilst imagining it was Caroline, then he realised but Hayley offered herself to him (much like last time) but will Klaus actually go through with it? Mean while Caroline is on her way to New Orleans, will she be in for a unpleasant surprise? PLEASE Review, it makes me feel like im doing my job right if you follow, favourite or review! How about the next 10 reviewers and next 10 follows/favourites get shout outs? Pleaseee help me reach at least 10 reviews? You'd make my week!


	3. Chapter 3

A HUGE thank you to **_Soihra_** and**_ Gabbyhhhhh_**for the review and a massive thank you to **_cakepopshell, tuzin And Gabbyhhhhh_**the follows! This chapters a bit all over the place, sorryyy...

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

CPOV

I knew that Rebekah had followed Klaus to New Orleans (like a lost little puppy yet again) and since I didn't have Klaus's number Rebekah's would have to do! Strangle enough, I got her number from Matt... I wonder what's going on there...

It rang...

And again...

And again...

Once more and then you put the phone down Caroline, okay?

Then Rebekah's shrill voice flowed through my speaker...

"Whatever your trying to sell, NO. I DO NOT WANT IT"

Nice as always Rebekah!

"Ermm, no. I'm not trying to sell anything, its Caroline"

"Now what are you doing with my number, hmm?"

"Matt gave it to me, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to reach Klaus but didn't have his number-"

Thankfully Rebekah interrupted me effectively stopping my rambling...

"Now, what do you want with my Brother?"

"He left without saying a proper goodbye, so I was wondering if I could meet him in New Orleans..."

Rebekah remained silent for a few moments... Shocked maybe?

"Your in New Orleans?"

"Yes, I wanted to see Klaus... You know what, it doesn't matter. Bye Rebekah"

"No Caroline, please forgive me. I didn't know you and Klaus were so close... He lives in one of the large apartments on Bourbon Street. Number 247b, just go straight through Caroline, he usually doesn't lock the door and he'll be ecstatic to see you!"

"Thanks Rebekah, it means a lot to me"

Just as I was about to hang up Rebekah added...

" Oh and Caroline, you dare hurt my brother again and you wont live long enough to to say another 'I'm Sorry'... You've been warned.."

I gulped and then she hung up... She didn't mean that, did she?

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

I'd arrived in New Orleans this morning and after having tour (given by a very creepy old man), getting a bite to eat and draining a blood bag I thought I shouldn't stall any longer.

I headed towards the large apartments on Bourbon street, and found apartment 247 straight away. I lifted my hand up to the door to knock when I remembered what Rebekah said. I pushed the door open and headed for apartment B. Opening the door I was devastated at what I heard. I must be in the wrong apartment... That's it! This isn't his apartment! Then I heard his name being called out in ecstasy.

"Klaussss... Hmmm... Oh MY GOD! RIGHT THERE!"

I followed the sounds of moans and groans... It wasn't him, it couldn't be him! I just needed to put my mind at rest, I needed to know it wasn't him! Why was I angry!?

I'll tell you why Caroline, its because you left Mystic Falls behind for him, you let him crawl under your skin and you gave your heart away to him! That's why! Just admit it to yourself that you love him for gods sake!

Fuelled by anger I flew the door open (to what I am guessing is his bedroom) and I swear a piece in side of me died at what I saw...

Hayley was straddling Klaus on a chair, his pants were undone and his hair ruffled. Hayley's shirt was lying on the floor and her bra was no where in sight.

Tears flowed freely down my face as I realised what I'd walked in on. He was going to have sex with THE were-slut! The woman I despise more than anyone else... Maybe he didn't really care...

Just as I was about to leave, hopefully without being seen, I heard Klaus moan my name and I thought I'd been spotted...

I turned around to him, thinking they knew I was here...

"Its Hayley baby"

_"Hmm, Caroline I love you-uhhh"_

WHAT!? He actually did... Love. Me.

_"Caroline... Is that you?"  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A really big thank you to bunnykay, xotheabsxo, whenimaunicorn, nallely.13, l4u84, 7, MyLivelyLove, HollisterandGames, AIMSKYE, whenimaunicorn and Artemis' hunters for the follows and favourites! And a HUGE THANK YOU to whenimaunicorn and Soihrafor the AWESOME reviews! So sorry if I missed anyone! Oh and a thanks to the guest review! Well here goes the next chapter!

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

**_KPOV_**

_"Caroline... Is that you?"_

She was really here? What is my sweet Caroline doing here? Wait, MY Caroline! oh, no! Stop it Klaus, don't go there. She isn't yours, as much as you wish her to be...

I looked up and met her eyes which were filled with tears, disappointment and anger. Just as I was about to move Caroline flashed out of the room with her vampire speed. I threw Hayley off my lap whilst zipping my trousers back up.

"Your gonna chase after her like some pathetic dog? Well, I don't know why you bother. She wont forgive you, not now anyways..."

_"What do you mean not now?! You planed this didn't you?!"_

"I heard Rebekah on the phone to her earlier, I thought I might as well make you life interesting. Ohh... You haven't told her, have you?"

_"No, I haven't told her that I had a one night stand with a worthless whore which has resulted in a bastard child! No, I haven't told her that I slept with you because of her and NO, I HAVEN'T TOLD HER I LOVER HER TO HER FACE! So help me God, you better move NOW OR ElSE THEY'LL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!"_

Anger was flowing through my veins, taking control of my body. Hayley was just as spiteful as sweet Caroline said. Why didn't I listen!? I have to put up with her for at least another 8 months until my heir is born now, but this means I cant have what I desire...

The woman I love...

Caroline...

I set of in search of the blonde beauty which plagues my mind following her sent out of the apartment, leaving the were-slut alone and cold in my OLD bedroom. Caroline my love, here I come!

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

_**CPOV**_

Vodka... My new best friend! After finding Klaus and the were-slut in an ermm.. compromising position I flashed out of there as soon as I could and went straight to the nearest bar to drown my sorrows. I flagged the waitress (Sophie was it? Or Sally maybe..) for a refill.

"Leave the bottle pleaseee"

I drunkenly slurred. Then our finger tips brushed and she jumped back like she'd been given an electric shock. Oh, I'd seen this before! In fact, it happened every time Bonnie touched me..

"Your a.. a ..."

I could hear her heart rate increase out of fear and anticipation. I could practically smell the waves of hatred flow from her, oh the joys of teasing a witch! Minus the headache...

"A Vampire sweetie, now leave me before I drain you dry"

She looked like she was about to move away, then she spoke boldly as her heart rate returned to normal...

"You wouldn't do that..."

It didn't sound like a question, more like a statement... Like she wanted me to talk, she wanted a friend... But I didn't want company right now, I just wanted to be alone.

"And how you know that, judgey?"

I internally cringed as I used Damon's nick name for Bonnie, he gave me a few nick names when we were together... Names and memories I would rather forget.

"Because your pure... All the vampires I have ever touched give me the same feeling or vision; death, evil and misery. When I touched you I.. I.. I cant explain it! Your white, good and loving. Yet your surrounded by pain, misery and despair which is slowly ruling over your pure heart. Where ever you've come from you need to get out, if you stay there you will become shell like most vampires who pass through here..."

I stared at her dumbfound, she was right... Mystic falls was full of death and misery, so why don't I go out and discover the rest of the world which is full of life and happiness? OH MY! She said vampires IN THIS BAR! At times like this I was grateful for vampire sense! 18, maybe 19 vampires some of which had 'company' of the human kind...

"If Marcel asks, I never told you anything... OKAY?!"

Who was Marcel? And why was this wise witch so scared of him? Was he a Vampire? I wonder if he knows Klaus! STOP IT NOW FORBES! He cheated on you, well you weren't actually together Caroline... Then I realised the witch was anticipating my response:

"Of course I will, but you'll have to tell me who Marcel is first..."

"He's coming this way... Its best to be polite to him Caroline, he's the king of this land"

How did she know my name? And what did she mean 'king'? I Klaus was...

A bellowing voice dragged me from my drunken thoughts back to reality.

"Are you religious?"

A dark skinned man with broad shoulders and a devilish smile who I'm assuming is Marcel asked me .

"Excuse me?"

"Because your the answer to my prayers"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out into fits of hysterical laughter. I managed to pull myself together enough to give this man (well vampire) a response.

"Well, I bet that gets you all the girls! But not me... Sorry, I'm already taken"

In that drunken moment I fantasised about Nik being my boyfriend, we would travel the world and have sex in every city we visited and watched the sun set together... Why must my imagination keep torturing me? Then I heard a voice behind me which I hoped I would never hear again in my existence...

_"Back with that mutt Tyler already love?"_

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

_**KPOV**_

**__**I found Caroline relatively quickly, she was in the bar nearest to my apartment. The mean streets of New Orleans where no place for a beauty such as Caroline. I thought she'd come here to tell me she loved me, beg me to show her the world and to make love to her again... No begging necessary would be needed for the latter... But now she's back with the mutt...

"Actually, I was referring to you... You may not be my boyfriend but that doesn't mean I cant use you as an excuse to fend unwanted attention away from me..."

"_Marcel, I suggest you leave use before I lose my temper at you for trying to bed MY woman! LEAVE!"_

__"Now that was rude, Nikk..."

Oh great, she was drunk. Wait... She called me Nik.

_"Come on Caroline, were going to go to a hotel"_

__"Why should I go any where with you!? Because of you I want to turn it off soooooo badly, yet i cant because I love you too much!"

What!? She loved me?!

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

Authors Note: The next Chapter will be up soon! And there may be some sexy time between Klaus & Caroline, What do you think? They'll soon get their happily ever after, but how long will it last?;) Thank You For Reading! x x x


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the follows & favourites! A special thank you to my close friends _**pocketrocket1998**_for the review & a huge THANK YOU to everyone else who reviewed **_(hopeless637, whenimaunicorn, Klaroline66 and_** Soihra) . Thank you to all of you are reading this, it really means a lot to me.

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

**KPOV**

She loved me!? The love of my life actually returned my feelings! Oh how I wished I heard this under different circumstances, like when we were making love or having a candle lit dinner under the stars... Instead we were surrounded by sleazy vampires and one goof-ball of a former best friend!

_"Were you just gonna jump into bed with him? Would his sleazy cheesy chat up lines and cheap charm work, Caroline?"_

"Ermm.. Klaus... Just leave. Me and Marcel should finish up our conversation, you got any more of those sweet lines Marcel?"

She added with a flirtatious wink, she was trying to make me jealous. And it was working... My body was positivity fuelled by the green and red little monsters which rule my life; Jealousy, anger and desire.

"Oh course Caroline, I've got plenty more were they came from! Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cause your turning me on... Hmm, how about this one? Me without you is like a nerd without braces, A shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces"

He was doing this deliberately, no friend would dare hit on another friends love!

_"Marcel, if you want to live long enough to try and pick up another girl with those cheap lines again you'll leave us... NOW!"_

**CPOV**

Hehe, he was full on jealous! J-E-A-L-O-U-S! He didn't even pick up on the fact that I said I loved him, thank god!

"You ruined my fun Nik, like usual!"

_"Nik, you just called me Nik! Come on Caroline, were going to a hotel until you've sobered up, and then we'll talk!"_

"Talk, that what you young kids call it?"

Mocking him was just to easy! And by the flabbergasted expression he was wearing it had worked! He only wanted me for sex, yeah he may have said he loved me once or twice but he oly wanted me for my body... And now, apparently that wasnt good enough since he had got another whore to keep his bed warm at night.

I thought that the scars which Damon left all over my body were bad, but they are nothing compared to the scars he has left on my heart... I wanted to feel nothing. Nothing at all! But every time I tried to turn that stupid switch off all I could think of was him!

His body...

His smile...

His adorable comments...

Just him in general.

He slept with her and has achieved in truly shattering my heart into thousands of pieces. I never want to trust him again. Or another man, vampire, were wolf or hybrid again!

"I'm okay here thank you very much Klaus, I think me and my good friend vodka will be fine here!"

_"Caroline, it wasn't a question! You're coming with me!"_

He said whilst dragging me out of the bar with more force then necessary. I didn't even get a chance to protest before his luscious lips were on mine.

"Klaus, No... Stop it!"

I weakly protested. Then his lips left mine leaving me alone again, I should have known better then to kiss him back! Wait, where were we?

_"A room for two please, with a king or preferable queen size bed. The room also has to have a nice view, maybe a honeymoon sweet?"_

We were in a hotel? Wow, we got here fast? How come I didnt notice?

"Just give me a second a sir, I'll have a look."

We walked a little bit, just so we were out of hear range of the human desk clerk.

How on earth did he get me here!? As if he was reading my mind, he answered:

_"Your quite drunk sweetheart so dragging you out of that pit of a bar was simple. After that my Original Hybrid speed came in handy! Caroline, why did you come here?"_

You should of known he wouldn't want here, he would have been to busy banging the were-slut to realise what he'd left behind (i.e. me...

"I can soon leave Nik. I was just getting shit-faced before I had to return back to Mystic falls and hear all the 'I told you so' comments or bitch faces. Don't worry, I'll be gone by morning so you can back to shagging the were-slut"

_"Caroline, please don't leave me... Not again... And the only reason I was 'with' Hayley was because of you! I know you were there long enough to hear me moan you name out in ecstasy! I fooled myself into thinking that it was you! And you want to Know why!?"_

He didn't give me a chance to reply, he just continued...

_"Because I love you! I, Niklaus bloody Mikealson, IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

He whisper yelled to me... The sincerity in his voice made me believe him, he was telling the truth!

"Well that's good, because I came all this way to tell you something... I came here to tell you I... I.. I love you Nik,.."

The smile on his face was lighting up the room, I knew it wouldn't last.. especially with what I'm going to next...

"But you've hurt me, more than I thought imaginable... If we are gonna try... I need you to promise me something..."

_"I will do anything for you sweetheart! I love you, you have no idea how happy I am to know that you love me to! I want to spend my eternity of eternities with you! Please let me! You are the light to my darkness! The Ben to my Jerry! The gooey milky bit to my Oreo biscuit! You are my everything!"_

"Promise me you wont hurt me again, and if you do... You'll leave to make my own choices and if that's to never see you again then you'll leave me... Understood?"

_"I promise Caroline! If I ever do anything to hurt you I would rather be dead than to see the betrayal and hurt on your beautiful face..."_

Our deep, meaningful, emotional conversation was cut short by the desk clerk asking Nik which room he wished to choose...

"There is only one honeymoon suite left, and it costs $4,500 a night... If you do not wish to indulge in such a room, there are a few double rooms available at $800 a night."

Without hesitating he pulled out his 'GOLD' card and asked for the honeymoon suite which I'm sure were going to make good use of...

He really loved me and wasn't going to hurt me... Maybe this was the vodka talking but I really did love him and I think i trust him...

We barely made it to the elevator before he began to feverishly place kisses down my neck. Hmm, this man was going to be the death of me.

PING

The elevator opened... Not on our floor I may add... And in came a family...

A mother, a father, a teenage son and daughter.

I reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to put a show on for the family now occupying the elevator with us.. I was about to step away from Nik when he pulled me into his front and oh boy did I know why... Man, he must have been in some pain.

A rather large bulge was forming on the crotch area of his jeans, and when I say large... I mean FREAKING HUGE!

A flirtatious giggle escaped my lips as the mother turned to stare daggers at us whilst the father was smiling like a grade A perv...

"Hmm, two can play at that game Nik"

I could tell he wasnt expectig it, so i ground my hips into his creating the much needed friction that we wanted... NO NEEDED! A deep moan echoed throughout the elevator and this time it was the teenage boys turn to stare at us, with lustful (and hormone ridden) eyes.

PING  
PING

Finally, the family left us!

_"You little minx... Ill get you back for that later..."_

Oh I have no doubt about that...

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-

Authors note: I don't think I'm to good at writing smut, what do you think?

Spoilers: Will something come 'up' before Klaus and Caroline get all down & dirty?;) And a little more of Hayley and Rebekah in the next chapter... Future chapters: Elijah & Klaus will have bonding time because of Caroline, but is it good or bad... Just to Tease you;) And I want to give a shout out to my girl **_Channy_** for all the support and for being a big pain in the arse, begging me to update quicker!;) x x x


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my followers and favourites, a special thanks to **_Valentine612 and HMMEM aka JB!_**

If you review, 

I'll be sure to give a shout out to you! x x x

And i'm so sorry about the slow updating due to exams and stress! I'll try to update atleast a chapter a week!x x x

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-

CPOV

Happiness... Insecurities... Happiness... Insecurities...

The happiness won! I mean come on, I am laid in bed with the most deviously handsome man in all of existence! And guess what? He, Niklaus Mikealson loved me! Yes me! Neurotic Caroline Forbes! I feel like I could conquer the world... or just keep shagging him on it! Oh no! I'm even starting to sound like him! Hmmm, think about him...

I start to pepper soft, delicate cases all over his face, but he still doesn't wake up. I start to make a trail of kisses down his stomach in the hope that he'll wake from his deep slumber... But no! This man! I'm sure he would be able to sleep through an earth quake!

_"Caroline... Hmmmm..." _

He moaned groggily with his eyes still firmly clamped shut. Hmmm, this is going to be fun!

_KPOV_

_I_ woke up with the feeling of my loins on fire, groaning loudly I tried to establish what was going on. Then I realised as the warm, wet cavern of my blonde angle was closed tightly over my throbbing shaft and my hips pushed into the sensational feeling begging for more. It had been years since I would woken up so happy... Scratch that, i'd never woke up this happy ever before!

My eyes opened into slits so that I could peer down at the wonderful vision between my legs. This beautiful woman was on her knees, holding my thighs apart with her hands, while her head bobbed up and down with the actions of her mouth. She had pushed her long, flowing blonde hair to one side. It cascaded over her shoulder and tickled the flesh of his thigh.

"Sweetheartttttt.. hmmm... Carollineee"he whispered almost pained.

She looked up at me, her mouth never leaving my cock. She gave it a long lick, before engulfing me back between her lips, taking me all the way down her throat.

The morning (or afternoon) continued this way, whispering such sweet nothings whilst making love and trying to sate their desire...

"Klaus... I'm hungry, you know... For ermm.."

_"Blood sweetheart?"_

I knew she hated feeding from humans, I'd have to ask her why someday... I didn't have any blood bags here, I mean were in New Orleans for Christ's sakes! The city is built upon the spilt blood of mere humans!

"Yeah... I don't suppose you have any?"

There was a delayed pause, she knew I didn't have any... Then an idea hit me, possibly one of the best ideas of my life!

_"Have some of mine Sweetheart, you know you want to.."_

I added a cheeky wink to lighten up the thick, intimate atmosphere which was threatening to swallow us whole...

"But isnt that like... ermmm... Isn't blood sharing reallyintimateandthenextbestthingtosexforvampires? "

She rushed the last part of her sentence out making it sound like one sentence. Yes, she was right. But I lo

ved her, she loved me! I want to spend my eternity of eternities with her so I think sharing our blood will bring us even closer together...

_"I love you Caroline, you love me. Sharing blood means we can connect on a level which we thought was impossible! We would be able to sense each others emotions, locate each other just by thinking about the other and and and..."_

I was running out of reasons, but blood sharing is something me and my heart should share...

"Have you ever... Yanno? Do it before?"

_"Oh, ive done *it* plenty of times sweetheart"_

I added with a cheeky wink before I continued.

_"No, Caroline, I have never shared blood. I have never loved anyone enough or trusted them enough to have that type of connection with them. I have heard about its effects from Eli and Bekah and some books written by witches but I have never felt it myself... But I want my first and only time with you..."_

CPOV

How could I say no to that? He seemed so raw and so so so... Human? And I was hungry... So hungry... For what I'm not 100% sure if you get what I mean...

"Nothing else would make me happier Klaus, to have that connection with you... To be in you all the time, to be with you and to know all the emotions that you have without having the trouble of trying to read you..."

_"Well sweetheart, If I do recall correctly I've been in you more times than I can count during the past 24 hours... We're well into the double digits..."_

"Oh shut up, or else your head wont fit in the room. Now Mr. Big Bad Hybrid, come over here and give me some of your succulent blood..."

Hmm... I knew he liked it when I took control, but was this pushing it?

_"Anything you say my little dominatrix, I quite like your assertive side..."_

__I couldn't help but stifle a giggle... He reached my neck and started peppering feverish kisses along my collar bone whilst I tried to do the same, but this man and his kisses were just to god damn distracting!

I prepared myself for the pain of his bite but it didn't come... With my fags elongated I sunk them into his marred skin, revealing in the sweet and copper blood which filled my senses. I think I heard him moan before I felt a light prick on my skin and the most beautiful feeling in the world. He was drinking my blood and nothing ever felt this good! Even sex... Well, maybe not sex...

Its so surreal, its like my body and heart is split into two. One half belonging to me, the other to Nik. His emotions hit me like a tidal wave, he loved me but felt so insecure about the future and whether he was doing right by me... I released my vice like grip on his neck to stare into his soul and it felt like I was seeing him for the first time.

"I love you Nik, I'd never run from what we have unless I have a reason to... I love you... I... Love... You"

I continued to repeat 'I Love You' whilst kissing different parts of his face and torso, offering him comfort and my love...

Because that's all I had to give; love...

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-

Right, some kinky stuff going on there;) Got a little carried away, sorryyyy... Next chapter they'll venture out of the room but what will be there to great them, more importantly WHO!?Thanks everyone! Queenbrown2


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to .77, that comment encouraged me to carry on with my story! A special thanks to my close friend (guest #1) and I love ya too! Thanks to HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson, keep Writing!

Thank yous to all the lovely people out there who read my story! So it gets a little more 'angsty' fromm here on in...

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-

KPOV

_"Come on my love, we should venture outside... I have a feeling Elijah's been calling me all day long"_

Just as I finished, I heard an annoying buzz slice through the room yet again... That must have been the 8th time in the last hour!

"You should answer his calls Nik, he might be worried"

_"Say that again"_

She looked a little taken back at my request.

"What? He might be worried?"

_"No the bit before that..."_

A look of pure love, happiness and understanding appeared on both of our faces.

"Nik? My Nik? Well guess what? If you like that and want me to keep calling you that then your going to have to do something for me... Your going to call your brother now because he is one persistent son of a bitch and I have a feeling that he's gonna burst through those doors and find us in the 'Throws Of Passion' and demand to see you"

The last part of the sentence she tried to imitate my 'sexy' British accent... It was possibly the cutest thing ever!

_"Hmm, I best try and find my mobile device then!"_

**CPOV**

Mobile device? Who talks like that in the twenty first century? Well, him I'm guessing... I could contain the devilish smirk which appeared on my face as I concocted a plan in my head to distract him from his 'mobile device call'.

_"Elijah? Yes, I know... I have been otherwise engaged... Hmmm"_

I started to pepper kisses across his collar bone and could help but listen to the conversation...

**"Are you quite all right Niklaus?"**

By now I had him moaning uncontrollably, just how I liked him; out of control!

_"I'm fine Eli, just had a ... hmmm... Spicyyyy.. hmm... PIZZA!"_

He was at a loss for words, I could tell... I mean, come on, spicy PIZZA?! Hehe, the things I could do to this man was quite comical at times...

**"Well, I though I should inform you about hybrid junior"**

What was he on about? Had he managed to create more hybrids? I stopped kissing his body and immediately tensed... Would I ever be good enough for him? No! He would always want more! He would always want his stupid hybrid army! He must have realised my distress as he tried to end the call...

_"Eli, we should talk about this later...bye"_

A look of relief washed over his face as he must of thought he was going to get away with it!

**"Well, I think now is as good as a time as any Niklaus!? I had to rush Hayley to the hospital last night, thank goodness your heir is okay! How could you just up and leave a pregnant woman Klaus!? I understand your disliking to Hayley but you only have 3 more months then you can choose to do what you like with her!.."**

Elijah kept rambling on but I couldn't hear him... My whole body started to convulse at the thought of Klaus having a baby with the were-slut... But hey, its Klaus what the fuck did you expect Caroline!? Tears welled up in my eyes as I realised I was nothing but a plaything...Yet again.

I promised myself I would never be in this situation ever again! But look at me! I'm a pathetic, neurotic mess that might as well be dead! I'm not good at anything but being used for sex, blood and a little fun! Haha, how stupid are you Caroline?!

My thoughts were zooming past at a 1000 miles per minute and they only slowed down when Klaus had ended the call and looked to me... A look of sorrow etched on his face... But he couldn't feel sorrow and you want to know why? Because he's a monster who can not be redeemed!

_"Caroline, dont look at me like that... I'm innocent in this!"_

__Words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You worthless, cold hearted monster! How could you have a baby with her!? I thought.. I thought.. You... LOVED ME!?"

I started to sob uncontrollably as the realisation of what he had done to ME started to sink in... He was going to try and blame me... Typical Klaus, being a dick.

"_Sweetheart, You had just rejected me again... What did you expect me to do!?"_

"Well that's it! Your right! Its all my fault! But shall I tell you what's not my fault!? The fact that your an evil, unredeemable monster incapable of love! I cant believe I was stupid enough to believe that you could love and that even if you could you wound love me! Hahaha, at the first sign of rejection you ran into the local spread-'er-legs-for-anything-slut! No wonder your own father wanted to kill you! No wonder your mother tried to remove you off the face of the earth! No wonder no one loves you!"

A malice laughter started to take over my uncontrollable sobs... I would do anything to hurt him just as much as he hurt me! And right now, I only had words.

I was about continue with my reloaded arsenal of painful memories but he stopped me...

_"If that's how you feel Caroline, there's the door. I will not apologise for my past as it lead me to you. Yes, i should have told you sooner but would you have wanted me then? NO!"_

He honestly didn't care about me at all, if he did he would have fought for me and begged me to forgive him... But no, I was just another Wham-Bam-Thank-You-Mam slut of his... Maybe leaving him would be good, walking out of that door means I could start again...

So that's what I did... I walked out of the door wearing the same clothes I'd worn days ago, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the pain I felt in my chest, and whether or not I could survive it... I strode through the door without glancing back at the man who I thought loved me...

If i'd have looked back I would have seen the same broken hearted look on his face... A look of pain as you lose your other half... A look of hate like when you stand on a piece of Lego... A look of confusing you have when you know life will never be the same... Ever again.

-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE -KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE -

ohhh... It finally happened! Next chapter will start of were this left but from Klaus's point of view OR in a few weeks time were hes a shell of the man he once was...

Thank you everyone! And CHANNY I love ya girl! You help me so much!x x x

Thanks everyone! Queenbrown2


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all the people who read my story and an even bigger thank you to those of you who reviewed, followed or favourited!

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-

**KPOV**

Eternity... Such a long time... So many forevers. I was going to promise her forever, because I know she'll be in my heart for forever. It's been 2 days since she walk out on our love, I knew what I asked of her was unforgivable but I suppose I hoped she would forgive me.

4, 5, maybe 6 blondes surround me? Who knows how many, these past 2 days have just gone passed in a blur, much like today will. Their all drained, drained dry... All dead. All because I'm a monster, a monster who hurts the things closest to him.

2 days. That's how long its been.

2 days.

2 days of alcohol, blood and trying to have sex... When I say trying, I mean really trying. Every time I try to get my little soldier up he protests, and weeps for Caroline. I'm pathetic, even my dick misses her. That's why I'm surrounded by dead blondes, If I cant take my frustration out on them in the bedroom then I'm sure as hell gonna take it out on their veins!

2 days.

**_*BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ*_**

It'll stop, it has to. No one cares that much. Maybe I should answer it though, it could be Caroline... That's it, its Caroline! I'm coming Care...

I race to answer my phone, deep down I know it wouldn't be her... I was greeted with Elijah's disgruntled voice instead

**"Niklaus, where the hell is your head at! I've been so distraught, all kinds of thoughts pasted through my mind. I thought one of Marcel's buddies had lured you astray! Where are you? Your quiet... Niklaus? Are you there?"**

A drunken slur of words dribbled out of my mouth. One of the many downsides of being intoxicated is that words gush from ones mouth without being able to stop them...

_"Why the fuck do you care Elijah?! I hurt the people closest to me so you might as well fuck of Eli!"_

My headache just gets worse, why wont my eternity of pain and torture end?

**"Niklaus calm down... Where are you? I'll come and pick you up and we can sort out whatever it is which has gotten you into your current state."**

_"Calm and collected as ever Elijah, but your cant bring her back... No one can."_

**"Who brother? Rebekah? She'll come around eventually, she loves you unconditionally"**

_"Not her Eli, the woman who carries my heart... My soul... Help me Eli, it hurts so much and theres not a flip any more... I dont know what to do, it wont g-g-go away..."_

For the first time in hundreds of years I broke down and cried... I wept like a baby, a pathetic man. I heard Elijah's mumbling on the mobile device, something about him coming to find me and he'll be there soon.

Hours, minutes or seconds, I dont really know how long it was until he burst through the door. His face contorted with or maybe disgust at the sight in front of him: His brother, the strongest of The Original family in tatters all because of one beautiful blonde...

**"Nik, Niklaus, what happened?!"**

I looked up at him and at that moment I realised how vulnerable she had made me...

_"Sh-sh-she le-left me... I- I - I never ha-had her"_

For the first time in his life Elijah looked lost.

**ELIJAH POV**

What has happened to him? I've never seen him so so so... Weak.

**"Who?"**

_"Caro-o-ol-line... She loooved m-me th-then lef-ft"_

He's broken... He's never felt this before, he wont be able to handle it. Hell! I barely came out of it with Katerina so god knows how he'll manage it...

Always and forever, regardless of his mistakes I still love him... He hasn't been the same since Henrick passed and this is the first time he's been deeply inn love...

**"Say no more Nik, I'll come to your flat? Thats were you are, right? We'll sort it out together?"**

I kept rambling on trying not to hear his chocked sobs because they broke my heart, he's never going to be the same again.

"_Li-ijah I-I-I jus-ust want i-it tooo en-nd, pleaaassseeee"_

Smashing sounds trickle out of my speaker and I know what he's trying to do. I know what it feels like... A world without your love is a world you don't want to be a part of...

But I made it so will he.

**"I'm coming Nik, I'm going to save you like you saved me... Hang tight... Br-brother"**

For the first time in over 100 years tears freely fell from my eyes because I don't want to witness my violent, collected brother reduced to a blubbering mess. I like to think I'm the pillar of this family, but its him... Its always been him.

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

Angsty moment there... Ready to see some more Klaus & Elijah moments? Shall I create a flashback for the next chapter, to when Elijah was heart broken? I'm so sorry about not updating sooner because I had a serious case of writers block, just PM me if I dont update for a while;) Thanks for reading! Queenbrown20


	9. Chapter 9

Thought I'd give you 2 Chapters to apologize for the writers block! So... HERE WE GO!

KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE

**CPOV**

Life's a funny thing, is it not? Every things fine and all hunky-doorey until some sly bastard with a sexy accent makes you drop your panties without even questioning his motives, then when the shit hits the fan you realise how much of an easy slut you were... Damon's words ring true in my head 'No one will want you, Barbie', 'You cheap and disposable, that's why I like blondes'... Well, its time to show him he was right, huh?

Vodka-as usual- does nothing to block out my increasingly depressing thoughts... The barstool next to me scraped along the floor, indicating another vamp-douche was going to try and hit on me again. I might just turn into a nun by the end of the night, I don't think any of them would come near me dressed like that. HAHA!

"Back again so soon babe? What, Klaus couldn't satisfy your needs?"

Marcel's sleazy voice rings through my ears... It's obvious he wants a quick shag, maybe I do too? Oh god, who knows what I want right now!? Because I certainly don't!

"Mark, is it? Or is it Marcel?"

Maybe playing dumb is what he goes for in a blonde bimbo... If that's the case then I should act like freaking Albert Einstein!

"Marcel babe, please to meet you.."

He reached out and kissed my hand... Possibly infecting me with his man-whore germs and god knows what else!

"Not really, I should get going... I think I need to wash my hair or something..."

Maybe being rude to him wasn't the best plan because now he looks like he wants to snap me like twig...

"You should be careful with that snippy little mouth you bitch!"

He fisted my hair and yanked me to him... OWWW! Pain, fear and anticipation coursed through my body...Question after question popped into my head: What was he going to do? Are him and Klaus friends? Will he hurt me? Did he...he want my body?!

I stopped thinking as Marcel's crude words sprang free...

"Now, I suggest you get the hell out of this bar and the hell out of my town you little wrench! You are not worthy of any vampires audience here! Especially Klaus's! Now go run back to the hole you came from and don't come back... Little Vampire"

That was it, he was an ass! What right did he have to tell me where I could go and where I couldn't?! Marcel must have noticed the rebellious thought running through my mind as his hand delved into my chest...

Blood was everywhere... On his arms, my clothes, the bar EVERYWHERE! Just when I thought I was going to end for good, something miraculous happened; BONNIE!

KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE- KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE-KLAROLINE

**JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR! Bonnie **DIDN'T die in my story, nor did Kol... Stephan is still a doppelgänger and drowning a thousand times an hour... Damon & Elena are getting all hot & heavy... Matt & Rebekah are gonna get their Freaky Deaky On Soon... Want me to write it in or just mention it?

Thank yous! Queenbrown20 x x x


End file.
